


whether the time be slow or fast

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme and Carlisle, and an early morning drive at a perfectly legal and human pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whether the time be slow or fast

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://community.livejournal.com/milliways_bar/) DE Challenge  
>  **Author:** [](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanderlustlover**](http://wanderlustlover.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://tauntingdragons.livejournal.com/profile)[**tauntingdragons**](http://tauntingdragons.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Summary:** Esme/Carlisle, and an early morning drive at a perfectly legal and human pace  
>  **Spoilers:** This really could go anywhere in a modern time setting after the 70's.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Cullen's and Twilight's universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Title from Jessie B. Rittenhouse' _The Second Book of Modern Verse_.

One of the best things about having all the time in the world and enough speed to beat a train -- is taking your time.

"And why are you smiling like that, Mrs. Cullen?" catches her out of daze. That little smile on his mouth that says he's been watching her for a while now.

It's a random Tuesday morning. The wind blowing through her hair under her wide brim hat in a long stretch of country in Canada, and she's wearing a rare summer dress quite evocative of her own time, while her hand is tangled up in Carlisle's across the gear shifts, under the full sun of a day at the end of the summer.

Esme leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Because, Mr. Cullen, you never lose the ability to make my world stand still."


End file.
